


All that's left.

by Leathepyromaniac



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annie Joins The Survey Corps, Beruannie - Freeform, Manga Spoilers, beruani - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leathepyromaniac/pseuds/Leathepyromaniac
Summary: ‘No. Now is not the time for this !’ Scolding herself and being half-dragged away from Marco by Reiner and Bertholdt. Annie never regretted many of her moments, but when she looked back to one of the dev- ‘No, Marco, his name was Marco’, only then did she regret her actions, so much that she could hold her facade of the emotionless girl who was extremely anti-social, slip. If you had asked Annie how she felt and how much she remembered, she would answer that it was all a blur, and it was.AU where Annie joins the Survey Corps instead of the Military Police.





	All that's left.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really an idea I had a while ago, I started it and never finished it, so let me know if you want a continuation!

‘Why can’t they all just stop screaming ?’ Annie thought, panicked and trying to get the harness off of her classmate as quick as possible. She didn’t want this. None of them did. But it had to be done, for the sake of their people.

Deep down, she knew they weren’t the devils that she had been told of her whole life. They were just people, breathing, living people. They all were.

But why was she afraid to admit that?

Was it because her fellow warriors had every permission to get rid of her if there was any sign of her turning traitor? Was it because she was too afraid to speak, even if she knew her comrades shared her opinion deep down? Was it because she wanted the screaming to stop, and she knew there would be more if she told them what she did? What had she done?

No. It wasn’t that. It was because she was terrified of it.

Annie was scared of what they’d think, their friend and comrade suddenly turned traitor because she’s a damn Titan for heathen's sake. She was afraid of being experimented on, even if she wouldn’t blame them, they just wanted to know more about the Titans and the world they live in.

Oh, but how so little did they know about the truth of this world.

She could remember like it was a few minutes ago that her father was training her, stronger and stronger with every kick, even after she was bloody, black and bruised she wasn’t allowed to stop. One day, everything just snapped. The young warrior of which she was at the time had enough. She kicked and kicked her father with everything she had refusing to let up even when he had gone unconscious.

A few hours later, her father had returned home, no longer being able to walk properly. For a moment, Annie had hated herself for doing that to her own father, but, he wasn’t angry of stricken like she thought he would be. Instead… he had shown her affection, something that was rarely shown towards her, it surprised her… and she no longer hated herself… he was proud of her and for a small second, she felt like she could do something for once to make him proud of her instead of the constant scolding every time she couldn’t land a kick properly.

‘No. Now is not the time for this !’ Scolding herself and being half-dragged away from Marco by Reiner and Bertholdt. Annie never regretted many of her moments, but when she looked back to one of the dev- ‘No, Marco, his name was Marco’, only then did she regret her actions, so much that she could hold her facade of the emotionless girl who was extremely anti-social, slip. If you had asked Annie how she felt and how much she remembered, she would answer that it was all a blur, and it was.

“…Why… Why is Marco being eaten..?” Only then did she manage to turn away from the slaughter and the screaming to look at the Warrior…? But those were the eyes of a soldier who was being forced to watch a friend and comrade being eaten. Reiner wasn’t a warrior. But that didn’t matter, all she could do was stare and wonder;

‘Why was Marco being eaten…?’

There was nothing to justify what they had done.

* * *

 

By the time they had to choose their regiment, news of Marco’s death had reached everyone in the 104th, Jean wasn’t taking it well, but Annie swore she could see some kind new fire in his eyes. She knew he was questioning it too. ‘Why did Marco have to be eaten ?’ Annie wished she could answer his question.

“If you wish to join another Regiment, leave now.” Most of the people around her had turned their backs and were leaving to go the Garrison or the Military Police. Annie had turned herself, to go and infiltrate the Interior, like she had intended to from the very beginning. Now was when she realised she had to choose…

…Marley…Or Eldia…?

Every fibre and cell was telling her to keep walking, but why couldn’t she move? Annie wanted to move with the crowd, but she couldn’t. Turning her head around she could see a few of them Sasha, Connie, Jean, Christa, Ymir, Mikasa, Armin… Reiner and Bertholdt… They were all staying in their place. All looking extremely anxious, wanting to run like she did, but they didn’t…

‘Why ?’

It felt like the thousandth time she had questioned that. Annie could see her fellow warriors looking at her with confusion. They had made their choice to go after Eren. But for Annie, why would she stay? Maybe it was guilt? Who knew?

It seemed as if forever as many people made their way past her and space was clearing out quickly. With a sharp inhale, she made her choice.

“Ah, fuck it.” The cadet had muttered under her breath

Turning on her heal, she walked closer to the stage slightly and stood her ground. Annie knew that Reiner and Berthold were staring at here, wondering along with the rest of her classmates, why in the world was she still here?

Why did she even try in the first place? It’s not as if she has long left, Eight years and then it’s over for her. It was because she was here for herself, if she’s not going to live very long, she might as well be useful to the people who did matter in the world to her, no matter what everyone else thought.

They were children when they released all hell on these people, how where they meant to know any better?

It was soon realised that these people probably couldn’t put a dent in Marley’s defence, they were people, who didn’t even know the rest of the world existed!

Believing Humanity to be extinct, trapped inside this cramped space… but living somewhat more freely then Annie had ever done in her life? She had been confined to the walls of Liberio Interment zone since the moment she had been born, The Eldian people living inside the Zone, assuming they were free and that they lived the best lives possible, redeeming themselves for their ancestor's sins, but that was all a lie…

She wondered if the Marley actually knew and just wanted to get rid of them all…

If Zeke had heard her say something like that, he’d probably tell her that the Devils of paradise were deceiving her and then question her loyalty, which she had pledged to the Marley.

Annie would have to lie in order to survive.

She remembered the moment she had put the syringe in her arm to devour the previous holder of the female titan. She remembered kicking Reiner bloody and being almost strangled by him the day Marcel had been eaten. She knew she would never forget what she did to Marco, she pitied whoever got her Titan next, stuck with the memory of her sins.

“Those of you who have stayed, I welcome you to the Survey Corps.”

‘Well,’ Annie thought with a sigh ‘There's no turning back now.’

* * *

 

The next day they were given their new uniforms and were escorted to the headquarters of the Survey Corps, After everyone got called from behind, they all turned to see Eren, alive and well, running towards them all with a smile on his face, if only he knew most of the world wanted to kill him.

“You’re… all here… that means only Jean and Marco joined the Military Police !”

‘Shit… he doesn’t know…’

As if being summoned, Jean spoke from behind Eren. “I’m right here and… Marco’s dead.” Annie couldn’t even look up from the ground from where she heard the shock from Eren.

She hadn’t expected to go on an expedition so soon. A little under a month later and they were riding out of the walls and into Titan territory.

Her breath was shaking, bright blue eyes scanning the surrounding area so quickly confusion wouldn’t stop running through her mind.

“SPREAD OUT” She could hear the commander’s signal to spread out with her group, and she did.

Betholdt was to her left, looking at her as if she was about to run off and never come back. He probably wouldn't blame her. Maybe he was thinking that it was better if she did. She made a signal to him.

'Focus on the mission.'

'You too then.' Was all he responded before looking ahead, but she could tell he had the corner of his eyes on her.

It was only a matter of minutes before they were all spread out, unable to see the walls and anyone else...except for Bertholdt. Had he decided to remain close to her? Had he figured out that she wasn't intending to help Marley anymore?

Annie hadn't spoken to him since the ceremony. What was he thinking? Others would get suspicious of what he was doing if he broke formation!

A black smoke signal alerted them to abnormals approaching from the left. Annie set off a flare to alert the rest of the formation.

She could see Bertholdt approaching her from afar. Soon enough he was right next to her.

"Give me your horse!" He said, with a look in his eyes, which Annie couldn't distinguish between determination and confusion.

"What?" She was confused. Why was he asking for her horse?

"Use this opportunity to make them think you're the abnormal coming from the left!" Oh. That was why.

But she had already decided she wasn't going to do anything. But she would be in trouble if Bertholdt figured out she wasn't participating in the mission.

"Shit..." She muttered under her breath. "I cant!"

Now it was Berthold's turn to be confused.

"What? Why?"

"We're too far in the formation, and besides, if you survive while the flank is wiped out, wouldn't that be suspicious?" Bertholdt bit his lip. It technically was true, even if she had made that up on the spot."

"Then what are you going to do? We might not get another chance with it this far in!"

Ahead, in the distance, there was another colour flare.

"Look, pair up and keep going ahead. Use this to stay together for now. We'll figure it out!" He said. How on earth was Annie meant to avoid transforming now?

"Right." She said, hoping her comrade wouldn't see her anxiety.


End file.
